When Your World Comes Crashing Down
by particularly good finder
Summary: <html><head></head>Finn and Rachel know what they saw, and what they saw was inconceivable, impossible, improbable, and now they will do anything to stop this madness. Of course, nothing's ever as it seems when the glee kids are involved.</html>


**Based on the promo for next week's episode. No real spoilers past what is seen, so don't tell me if you know of any REAL spoilers for that epi, okay? Thanks, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>So Finn was freaking out – but only just a little.<p>

Sure, Kurt tried to tell him not to believe anything from the school newspaper, since Jacob Ben Israel was the editor and chief reporter, but the story wasn't entirely unbelievable. Quinn had cheated on him before, and she had cheated on Sam when they were dating. It would be just like to her to go back to that bleach-blonde, fish-lipped Bieber-wannabe.

Okay, Finn was freaking out a lot. He confronted them both about the moment he walked into glee club, but they both denied it vehemently. Sam seemed to get incredibly upset at Finn's accusation, and the taller boy could have sworn he saw tears in Trouty Mouth's eyes, but that was probably just a trick of the light. He didn't believe them – girls always cheated on him, no matter what.

He fumed for the rest of glee club, first ignoring Quinn's pleas to him, then ignoring the cold shoulder she gave him for kind of being a douche bag.

Kurt patted him on the shoulder in sympathy anyways, even though he was sort of rolling his eyes, but Finn accepted it as a sign that _someone_ is on his side. Besides, it did neither brother good to get a fight at the moment since Kurt _was_ Finn's ride home. Speaking of which, glee club was over, and Finn really wanted to leave and fume in the comfort of his own bedroom.

"Um, Kurt…can I talk to you for a minute?" Sam asked, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. Kurt looked surprised.

"Of course. Finn, go wait by the car, okay? I'll be right out."

Finn did as he was told, assuming that Sam just needed help with weird girlie things, like face products or clothes. Finn didn't think about it much, since he was still fuming and now Quinn was ignoring him.

"I can help you, you know," Rachel said, sidling up to him as they walked into the parking lot. "While I abhor intrusions of privacy and I really shouldn't be forcing myself into your personal issue, I can help you determine clandestinely if that rumor has any grain of truth to it."

Finn felt his head spinning, and he just blinked at his ex. "Um…are you offering to help me spy on Quinn and Sam?"

The petite girl bobbed her head up and down. "Yes! We can follow Sam tomorrow night when he leaves school and have a stakeout and I'll bring my dads' binoculars and you can borrow Kurt's camera and everything will be perfect."

Finn stopped by his brother's car, considering the girl's plan. "Alright. Quinn did say she was babysitting tomorrow night…Oh, hey, Kurt."

They both turned as Kurt walked up, looking a little shaken. Man, Sam must have had some really bad bacne or something.

"Ready to go, Finn?" He asked, fishing his keys from his satchel. Finn nodded.

"I'll text you later, okay?" Rachel said, eyes bright and excited. "And Kurt Hummel, if you don't return my _In the Heights_ CD soon, I swear on the name of Streisand I will hunt you down."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I told you three times, I lent it to Mercedes. Go pester her. See you tomorrow, Rachel." Rachel stuck her tongue out at Kurt childishly,

Finn climbed into the car, mulling over Rachel's plan. He didn't notice that Kurt's face was a little red, or the fact that he was biting his lip nervously, or even that he had not once pestered Finn for choosing a terrible radio station. Nope. Finn was sort of oblivious that way.

* * *

><p>The next day, Finn and Rachel met up in the parking lot after school. Quinn had forgiven him, sort of – well, at least she was talking to him – and waved to him from across the lot as she climbed into her car on the way to "baby-sit."<p>

"Ready for some reconnaissance, Agent Hudson?" Rachel asked, beaming with energy. Finn tilted his head.

"I thought we were spying…if we're doing Renaissance, do I have to wear tights? 'Cause they're really itchy. Not that I would know."

"Never mind, Finn, let's go spy," Rachel said, waving him off.

"Alright…Agent Berry." The small girl grinned conspiratorially. "So…oh, there he goes!" They both turned to watch as Sam Evans walked to his bike, unlocking it slowly. "Let's go!"

They piled into Rachel's car, pulling out behind the line of cars headed towards the exit. As they reached the end of the line, Sam sped by on his bike, turning right down Northbank Road.

"He's getting away!" Rachel cried, and she sped up, pulling out of the parking lot. Sam peddled quickly, taking a couple of turns that nearly threw his stalkers from his path, but stopped eventually at the local grocery store.

"Wow…he's fast," Finn commented as they watched Sam park his bike. He disappeared into the store, leaving his followers to wait in awkward silence.

"What do you think he's getting?" Finn asked, pulling out Kurt's camera to see if he could figure it out. He wasn't quite sure if he even _wanted_ to; there might be…photos of certain nature on there that were for Blaine's eyes only. (Hey, Kurt seemed like he could be kinky like that!)

"Oh, maybe some preparations for dinner, or some color-safe shampoo…or condoms," Rachel said the last part as an afterthought, but it didn't stop Finn from choking on his own spit.

"Is that legal?"

"Oh, yes." Rachel nodded matter-of-factly. "Putting an age restriction on a key tool in safe sex would be ludicrous and an incredibly heinous idea. I mean, with the teen birth rate going up in this country-"

Finn started tuning Rachel out, and returning his thoughts to Sam and Quinn. If he was so mistrusting of Quinn now, why was he still dating her? She cheated on him once, got pregnant, and learned her lesson, right? But then she cheated on Sam with _him_, and now these rumors…was it worth it?

"Finn. Finn. FINN." He jumped, startled by Rachel's voice. "Finn, he's coming out."

Finn followed her gaze to where Sam was loading the groceries into his bike's basket. They followed him out of the parking lot at a distance, trailing him down back streets into a somewhat sketchy part of town.

"Um…you don't think Quinn would really meet Sam _here_, do you?" Finn asked as they pulled into the parking lot of a foreclosed McDonald's, across the street from the Motel 6 Sam had headed towards. "I mean…it's _dirty_."

"But a very romantic concept, you know. The clandestine and forbidden meeting of two lovers in the only place they can be alone, willing to spend a nightly fee just to lie in each other's arms. The endless possibilities, the thrill of being caught- I'll stop now," Rachel finished lamely as she saw the look on Finn's face.

They watched as Sam climbed to the second story of the motel, unlocking the third door to the left. Two slender hands took the bags from him, and the door shut behind them.

"Was that…was that Quinn? I couldn't tell," Finn asked, looking through Rachel's binoculars.

"I'm not sure. I guess we'll have to wait until they leave. Which means we'll be sitting here for a while, I suppose." Rachel folded her hands neatly in her lap, watching the motel intently. Finn turned on the radio, already bored.

An hour passed awkwardly, with Rachel blathering on about spy movies and the importance of trust in a relationship and safe sex between minors and Finn sort of pretending to listen. Nobody came out of the motel.

Suddenly, Finn's phone buzzed in his pocket. There, on the screen, was a photo Quinn texted him. In it, two little boys had fallen asleep in a heap on the floor, surrounded by toys and snack foods. The caption: Success! I got the demon twins to go to sleep! It may not be in their beds, but their parents will still be THRILLED! You should come over and we can "do homework." ;)

Finn's stomach dropped. "Um…Rachel…" he said nervously. "Um…I don't think Quinn's in there."

He handed her the phone, and she gasped quite audibly. "Oh…well, I guess we should just go home then. Or, I guess I can drop you off at the kids' house, if you want- Oh! Look! Someone's leaving!"

Neither could stop themselves from spying as Sam left the motel room, accompanied by – no. It couldn't be.

"How could Kurt do this to Blaine?" Finn asked in a hushed whisper.

Rachel bit her lip. "Maybe it's not…not what it looks like."

Kurt gripped Sam's arm gently, smiling at him in that way he used to smile at Finn when Quinn had been pregnant. It was eerie, seeing it directed towards Sam Evans, of all people.

"Maybe…" Surely there was a reason for this, something rational and silly, right?

And then they hugged.

"Oh my God…" Rachel breathed. "How…but Blaine…this can't be happening…"

"We need to leave. Like, _now_." Finn's knuckles had turned white. Rachel nodded in agreement.

Without another word they sped from the parking lot, not watching as a little blonde boy ran from the room, latching onto Kurt's waist tightly.

* * *

><p>The next day at school was <em>interesting<em>, to say the least. Finn and Rachel met up before glee, watching Kurt and Sam intently.

"Look," Rachel murmured, pointing towards the two boys. "They're talking."

Finn looked over his shoulder to where Sam had walked up to Kurt, smiling. Kurt looked up at the arrival of the blonde, and patted his arm, asking something too low for the rest of them to hear.

Sam looked a little sad, but pulled a neatly folded note from his backpack, tucking it into the pocket of Kurt's jacket.

"Oh my god, I think they're flirting. In public," Finn said, swallowing loudly.

"Do you think it was a love note?" Rachel asked, squinting at the two boys intently.

"Probably. I'll try to steal it tonight and see."

Then, out of nowhere, Sam hugged Kurt again, holding him tightly.

"Do they have no shame?" Rachel hissed, frowning. "I had more respect for Kurt than that!"

"Than what?" Finn and Rachel jumped around to see Quinn Fabray looking at them questioningly.

"Nothing, Quinn. I'll tell you later," Finn said, brushing his girlfriend off. Rachel was not so subtle.

"Your ex is gay. Just saying."

Quinn's eyes widened, and she peered over to see Sam holding Kurt at an arm's length, beaming.

"Um…what happened to that Blaine kid?" She asked. "Isn't he Kurt's boyfriend?"

"Exactly!" Rachel cried, and the entire room went silent.

"Awkward…" Finn muttered, leaving both girls to go sit down next to Puck. He watched, angrily, as Sam sat next to Kurt and Mercedes, looking too happy.

Finn may not have been a brother for long, but when he was in brother-mode, he went _full out_. Sam Evans was in for a surprise.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're here again," Rachel said, holding Kurt's camera up. "We're not selling these pictures to Jacob, are we?"<p>

"Nope. Unless you think that's a good idea…" Finn trailed off, watching the motel door through the binoculars.

"Honestly, Finn, your lack of judgment amazes me sometimes." Rachel huffed, pouting a little. "Kurt Hummel, I can't believe you. Why would you cheat on someone as perfect as Blaine Anderson?"

"You're not still, like, in love with him, are you? Because he's gay. Like, really gay. Like, I walk in on him and Kurt _way_ too much for his gayness to ever be denied."

"Of course I'm over him, Finn. That was a misguided part of my life that involved a little too much alcohol. But I can and do admire Blaine's positive qualities. And his eyes. They're just so…expressive, you know? And his smile…"

"Oh, here comes Kurt," Finn interrupted, sitting up a little. "And there's Sam."

"Sam doesn't look too happy," Rachel noted, snapping a few pictures. "Maybe Kurt's a bad kisser."

"I dunno, Brittany says he was one of her best because he tasted like rainbows and had soft baby hands. But Brittany isn't the best source of information," Finn mused, watching his stepbrother bid Sam a goodnight.

Sam did not, in fact, look happy. But he smiled a little as Kurt pulled him in for a hug. _Damn_, Finn thought. _They really like hugging_. _Kurt never hugs people this much_.

And then they kissed.

"HOLY-" Rachel covered her mouth, eyes wide. Finn blinked, quite uncertain of what he saw. In his head, he replayed the scene:

Kurt pulled back from the hug.

Sam said something, smiling a little.

Kurt looked sad.

Sam looked sadder, and wiped at his eye.

Kurt leaned in.

Sam looked up.

Kurt pressed his lips to Sam's cheek, briefly, but tenderly.

"M-maybe that was just…platonic. I mean, Sam's cool and accepting and stuff I guess…" But Finn's excuse fell short. Nothing he told himself could make the moment right.

"What do we do now?" Rachel asked in defeat. Finn clenched his fists.

"Stop it. Stop all of this lying and cheating. It ends tonight."

Ignoring Rachel's protests, Finn jumped out of the car, running across the street to the Motel 6.

"FINN!" Rachel ran after him, dodging cars to keep up with her ex. "FINN, STOP!"

But Finn ran through the motel parking lot, anger building up. Couldn't one couple be unaffected by cheating in this damn place?

"EVANS!" He shouted as he neared the staircase. Both Kurt and Sam looked over, completely shocked to see Finn there. Finn took the stairs two at a time, and Rachel dashed across the lot after him, still calling after him.

"Finn? Rachel? What are you-?" Kurt tried to ask, but Finn just pushed him aside, grabbing Sam by his jacket.

"Stay away from my brother, okay?"

"Dude, what are you-?" Sam looked _so_ confused, but Finn wasn't buying it.

"Just stay away from him! He's going to end up hurt and when that happens, I'm going to hurt _you_!"

Rachel appeared at the top of the stairs, panting. "Kurt Hummel!" She shouted, hands on her hips. "How could you do this to Blaine?"

"What?" Kurt just blinked at her, trying to pull Finn off of Sam.

"You have such a wonderful relationship going on with Blaine, and he loves you so much! Why would you be willing to through that away for a motel-rendezvous with a boy who's still in the closet?"

"WHAT?" Both boys shouted in unison.

"For the last time, I'm not gay!" Sam shouted, pushing Finn away.

"I'm not cheating on Blaine!" Kurt looked livid at the thought. "Who do you take me for, some sort of cheap whore? I love Blaine!"

"Then why are you two all of the sudden so close?" Rachel inquired, eyes narrowed. "Hmm? You've never been friends before."

"And you keep hugging him. And you _kissed_ him, Kurt! I _saw_ it!" Finn supplied, sounding a bit like a kicked puppy.

"Were you two spying on us?" Kurt jabbed his finger in Finn's face. "I swear, Finn Hudson, when we get home you are in _so much trouble-_"

"You're avoiding the question!" Rachel snapped, and Sam looked like he was either going to punch someone or start crying.

"What's going on?" A little voice came from the doorway. "Is Momma home?"

Kurt and Sam turned immediately, rushing over to the little blonde boy in Superman pajamas who blinked tiredly at the loud mob of people. Kurt picked him up, taking him inside.

"Come on, Stevie. Let's get you back to bed. You must be tired."

Sam hung around outside, glaring at Finn and Rachel. "If you must know, Kurt's been helping me take care of Stevie."

"Who's Stevie?" Rachel asked, voice small and quivering.

"My little brother."

"Why are you living in a motel?" Finn asked, not insensitively. Sam sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"My dad threw us out. Well, he threw my mother out for being an alcoholic, and she demanded to take Stevie with her. My dad let her. And where Stevie goes, I go."

Rachel peered into the motel room. "Where _is_ your mom?"

Sam shrugged, eyes dead. "Dunno. She came home last night around five. She was gone when Kurt came by to pick Stevie up this morning for school…"

"Why have you been so secretive about this, Sam? The glee club is here to support you…" Rachel offered, a lump forming in her throat.

"Really? After you officially nickname me Trouty Mouth, repeatedly ignore my feelings when multiple girls use and dump me at the drop of a hat, and accuse me of being a home wrecker not once, but twice? Yeah, I'm gonna come to you all for support."

Sam was nearly shouting at the end of his monologue, and Finn had a suspicion that if Stevie wasn't so close by, he would have been screaming.

"I'm sorry." It was a simple sentence, but Finn said it with so much earnest that Sam's face softened a little bit.

"But why Kurt, then?" Rachel prodded.

Sam shrugged a little, turning to look at Kurt and Stevie through the door. "I felt like, out of everyone in glee club, he would judge me the least. Sure, he thought I was on Team Gay for a while because I died my hair, but at least he was _nice_ about it. And he knows what it's like to have your world just completely turned around…And on top of everything that's been going on, Stevie's been getting bullied in school. And if anybody knows about overcoming bullying, it's Kurt Hummel."

"Ahem." A light voice coughed from the doorway. Kurt stood there, smiling a little. "Stevie wants to tell you goodnight again, Sam."

"Alright, I'll be right there." Sam turned back to Finn and Rachel. "So, run away now and tell everyone you can that Trouty Mouth Evans has been disowned by his father and virtually abandoned by his boozy mother and that the only person he could turn to was the resident gay – that'll add a lot of juice to your story, you know. Everyone likes gossiping about people they think are weird. Maybe you can start up the rumor that we're secret lovers, like I'm sure you already have planned. So…go. I won't stop you."

Sam turned and walked back into the motel room, jaw clenched. Kurt peered out at Finn and Rachel, who were both staring at their feet in shame.

"Come over here, you two. You need to see this," he said, waving them over. Finn and Rachel shuffled over to see Sam leaning over a bed, brushing hair back from Stevie's face.

"Goodnight, Sam," the little boy said, yawning. Sam smiled sadly.

"Night, Stevie. Sweet dreams." He kissed the boy on the head, holding back tears. "I love you."

"Love you too, Sammy. And you too, Kurt!" Kurt blew the boy a kiss, watching Sam tuck him in with mixed emotions.

"I think I'm going to Hell…" Finn murmured to Rachel, guilt welling in his stomach. Rachel nodded in agreement, tears in her eyes.

"Why are they still here?" Sam asked Kurt. Kurt sighed.

"Because they care about you more than you think. These two just have…odd ways of showing their affection. Like when cats bring in dead animals as a sign of love. Just take what you can get."

"Dude," Finn said, swallowing the lump in his throat. "You can't live in a motel."

"Well, where else _can_ I live, Finn? The streets?" Sam glanced down at Stevie, who had drifted off.

"Come live with us." Finn gripped Kurt's shoulder tightly. "Seriously, we have room. I mean, Kurt might have to sleep on an air mattress or something- OW! OW! I mean, _I'll_ sleep on an air mattress." Kurt nodded in agreement, pulling his hand away where he had been pinching his brother.

"I was going to offer, Sam, but I knew you didn't want Finn and the others to find out,  
>Kurt said, grimacing.<p>

"I can't…" Sam murmured, shaking his head. "What if she comes back?"

"Then leave her a note at the front desk. And call her. And notify the school. If she comes back, she'll find you," Rachel said quietly.

"I don't wanna be a burden."

Finn sighed impatiently. "Have you not been listening to us, Sam? We're going to help you, whether you like it or not. So pack your things, and tomorrow we'll move you and Stevie into our guest room. Got it?"

Sam blinked at the two intruders, smiling slightly. "Uh, yeah. Got it."

Kurt smiled at them. "I told you – their love is unusual. But not entirely unwelcome."

Sam grinned, looking down. "Thanks, guys."

Finn pulled them all into a group hug. "Don't even mention, bro. No, seriously, don't mention it. We kinda owe you after everything we've done."

"And by 'we' you mean 'you?'" Kurt inquired, smirking a little. Finn sighed in defeat.

"Yes. _I_ owe you, Sam. You're not alone in this."

Sam blinked back tears, beaming at the trio. "I know."


End file.
